Words Only For You
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When you truly love someone in this world. You create something only they, will ever get to see and feel.


"What is this?" A confused Tigress asked herself, showing a puzzled look on her face. For the feline, who was dressed in a pure blue training vest with black sweats. Had just entered her room for the night, and saw a small folded up piece of paper laying in the middle of her bed. A paper, she had reached to grab the right side of with her right paw. After doing so, she lifted her right paw now holding the folded piece of paper, up to her chest. Where she let her left paw grab the left side of it. Allowing her to slowly lift the top part up with her left paw, and the bottom part with her right paw. Showing her the contents of what was inside.

"A poem?" She questioned, her tone of confusion still with her. Even more so then before, due to not knowing as to who had placed this poem on her bed. Or why they had written her one. The answers to those questions soon became apparent though, as she began to read the words that were written on the paper.

 _Master Tigress,_

 _For the longest time._

 _I've kept my feelings hidden from you._

 _So not to ruin what you and I have formed over the years._

 _A bond of friendship._

 _It's become hard for me not to care if I do though._

 _Which I know sounds so wrong._

 _But Master Tigress,_

 _It seems like my heart is always pouring out into me._

 _Wanting my mouth to let loose words that I know will change the way you look at me in every way._

 _Either for good or for bad._

 _Words that I know will change how you and I will interact with another on a daily basis._

 _Either for good or for bad._

 _I know that may sound confusing._

 _It sounds confusing to me as I write this._

 _What I'm trying to say though is…_

 _What I'm trying to get across to you is…_

 _That I…_

 _I…_

 _I love you Master Tigress._

 _I love you with everything I hold near and dear to my heart in this world._

 _I love you so much that I'm even crying from writing 'I love you' on this piece of paper._

 _That it's making my heart beat in a way like it did when you had first embraced me in those warm strong arms of yours._

 _Which I'm sure tells you who wrote this for you._

 _Who had just confessed their undying love for you._

 _If not,_

 _All you need to do,_

 _Is look to the room across from yours._

 _Where I wait for you._

 _Where I wait…_

 _To hear your thoughts on the words,_

 _I spilled out onto this paper for you._

"Po, you…" Tigress chocked out hard, not being able to keep her emotions in check. This was made even more apparent by the way her eyes began to swell with water. Along with both of her paws, gripping the love poem tightly. Making the sides she held, crumble from the sheer pressure she was giving it. How couldn't she though? Never in her life had she read something like this before. Never in her life, had she read such beautiful, heartwarming words filled with the brightest of love. All aimed at her, hitting her mind, heart, and even her soul. The thing was however, such a confession didn't come as a huge shock to her. She knew the panda loved her, but she always questioned if she loved him back? Did she love him?

"I, I don't know what to do." She whispered to herself sadly. Letting her eyes close, so that the water could start to slowly streamline down her cheeks. At which point, she eased her grip on the poem. Letting her left paw let go of it, her left arm could fall back to her side. Allowing only her right paw, to keep ahold of it. The longer she stood there, letting her emotions out, the more she began to think about it. About her and him, if she really did love him more than a friend? Of course, she did. All the points in her life that she was happy, was when she was next to his side. Sharing smiles, laughs, and deep meaningful words. Now this poem he wrote for her and only her, just added to the love. She knew she loved him, and she knew it wasn't right to keep him waiting any longer than he already has. So, bringing her left arm up to her face, wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Alright Tigress, time to let him know." She told herself in a calm, yet stern manor. Once she did, she brought both of her arms back down to her sides. Still holding the poem in her right paw. She then slowly walked over to her door, opened it, walked out, and closed the door behind her. Allowing her to now take only a couple steps to reach the panda's door. Which she reached her left paw out to, opening it. Where she saw Po, the panda who loved her sitting crossed legged on the floor. Dressed his usual shorts, while having his eyes closed.

"Po…" Tigress said above a whisper, looking at him softly. Making him open his eyes slowly, so that he could look at her with his own soft expression. As he did, Tigress slowly walked into his room, closing the door behind her. Which after doing so, got onto her knees in front of him. Where she quickly wrapped the panda up in a tight, loving embrace. Putting the left side of her head, on the right side of his. Closing her eyes tightly, now that he was in her arms like he was back in Gongmen city.

"Thank you for such beautiful words Po. I love you to." Tigress gently, yet lovingly stated in the panda's left ear. Whom began to show a warm smile on his face. As he wrapped his arms tightly, around the tiger's waist. Pulling her close to him, so that he could feel her warmth, body, and her heart. Something Tigress began to feel from Po as tightened her hug on him. For it was on that night, two hearts that loved each other more than anything in this world. Were joined together, and would always be together. Thanks, to the words, that flowed from a true, caring, and loving heart.

.


End file.
